Faith
about the Mut-Orgs in Time Force Returns.]] Faith (alias Heavy Metal) is the new leader of the Dragon Hunters and a caring friend of Mac Grimborn. She is also the love interest and later wife of Lloyd, Killer Frost and Rookie's son. She is also the mother of Carter Metal and the daughter-in-law of the Rookie and Killer Frost. Backstory Faith's friendship with Mac Mac first met Faith when he arrived at the First Realm. Since then, she became his friend and they told each other stories and funny jokes. They each would go to musical theaters. After enjoying it, they decided to make their own opera. After a success, they walked in the desert and hung out with each other. Since that time, Mac and Faith became friends forever. Faith and Mac's parting of ways As Mac sees his way out, he decides to say goodbye to Faith, even as he liked having her around. They hugged each other and bade farewell. History The Dread Upon Return Faith appeared on the Bounty and formed a brotherly-sisterly relationship with Mac. Faith told Mac that she was like a brother to him. She found a relic and made her exit with her friends. But then they encountered Jinxer and the Batlings, who kidnapped the female guests, including Skylor and Nya. She formed a plan to defeat the Batlings and save them. But the next morning, Faith was captured by Vypra and had her soul taken out and was possessed by a creature and turned into a zombie, taking her orders from Queen Bansheera. After Mac freed Nya and Skylor's souls, he finds Faith's soul. Although she was stubborn, Mac sent her flying to the air. Faith's soul ends up in Skylor's body. Then she traveled to the woods and found that Skylor's spirit is in her body. The swap from the Daemon Ritus was a success. Then they heard the explosion and investigated and they discovered the Voodoo Maestro. They learn that the leader needs a purely good female soul to complete the ritual. They also learn that once the ritual is completed, the creatures will take over Earth for ten thousand years. Then they discover that the person behind the plot needs Machia is exactly the same person who brought her here. Queen Bansheera is the main criminal, so they formed a plan to stop her. Mac told Faith that, "He has faith in her". She smiles at his phrase. They decided to put their plan into action. Faith approaches the voltage plant, but confronts Vypra. She fought her hard, but is grabbed by her. Refusing the damsel in distress perfume, she bites Vypra. After defeating Vypra, Faith hit the cave's ceiling and shines light everywhere, destroying the creatures. During Scorpius' defeat, Faith and Mac kissed. Then they were surrounded by the press and everyone celebrated their victory. Green Destiny After the Colossus falls, Faith reunites with Mac as they hugged each other. She tells him that she has missed him so much. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join the Incredibles Faith appeared as Heavy Metal as she found out that Mac is the Magna Defender. King Mondo's Revenge Faith looked concerned with Mac's jealousy of P.I.X.A.L. She suspects that King Mondo and Prince Sprocket are behind it. Scorpius' Revenge Relationships Lloyd Faith met Lloyd, son of Killer Frost and the Rookie, and fell in love with him. Mac Grimborn Mac and Faith have been friends during the time of the ages. Twilight Sparkle Faith had a commonly relationship with Twilight. Princess Harumi Faith is best friends with Harumi. Zhane Faith is impressed with Zhane's Silver Space Ranger powers. Toxica Faith is best friends with Toxica. Trivia *Faith will meet Mac and recruit him in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join the Incredibles. *She is revealed to be Metal Jack in The Gilded Path. *She will meet Wes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Time Force. *During the episode, Endings, Faith will form a sisterly/brotherly relationship with Sora. *In the beginning of Force from the Future: Part I, Faith will become a Time Force Ranger along with Mac. *She cares about Mac as a friend in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek the Third. *She will help Mac with his relations in Iron Baron's Return. *She will tell Mac why she wore a mask in The Return of Trakeena. *Faith will tell Mac about the Trizirium Crystals in Frax's Revenge. *She will be possessed in The End of the Mut-Orgs. *She will encounter Deviot in Rise of the Power Rangers. *Faith will discover that Mac is the new Magna Defender in Return to the Lost Galaxy. *She will defeat Captain Mutiny in Captain Mutiny's Revenge. *Mac and Faith will eventually join the Silver Guardians in the end of The Battle for Silver Hills. *She will ask Mac why he never told her about his identity. *She and Mac will be forced to compete with each other by Prince Sprocket in Best Ranger for the Job. *Faith is also the archnemesis of Gorog, the son of the Overlord. *She will fall in love with Lloyd in Operation Teamwork. *She has been possessed numerous times. **Faith was possessed by Morro in Dawn of Morro. **She was possessed by the spirit of Queen Bansheera in The Fury of Bansheera. **She was possessed by the soul of Frax in Frax Returns. **Faith was possessed by Dark Specter in The Destruction Countdown. **She was possessed by a demon in Man-Bat's Rise to Power. **She was possessed by Olympius in Dawn of the Batlings. **She was possessed by the Venjix Virus in The Rise of Venjix. **She was possessed by Evox in Countdown to Destruction. **She was possessed by Goldar's spirit in Goldar's Revenge. **Faith was possessed by Thrax's spirit in Thrax's Revenge. **Faith was possessed by a demon in The End of the Mut-Orgs, along with Misako and Nya. *She will find out that Lloyd is the Silver Ninja in Dawn of Scorpius and Trakeena. *Faith will marry Lloyd in Gorog's Revenge. *Lloyd and Faith will name their son, "Carter Metal", after Carter Grayson. *Faith will discover that Carter is the new Gold Zeo Ranger in Shadow Worlds Apart. *Her nickname is Danger Prone Faith due to her captures whether being possessed or held for ransom or having her soul sucked out of her. *Faith is confused that why it is all that sea vessels are shes. *She cares about her son, Carter. *She will analyze the serum of Ransik. *Faith will confront Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa in The Dawn of Time. *She has confronted numerous warlords numerous times. *Faith is always proud of Carter Metal for taking charge of his own destiny. *She will reunite with Alex in The End of Time. *Faith is always loyal to her friends. *She will reunite with Ransik in Dawn of the Orgs. *She will reunite with her son in The Rise of Thrax. *Faith will encourage Carter to confess his feelings for Tox. *Faith will tell Carter how he met his father. *She will meet Circuit in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Transformers. *Faith will discover that the Overlord is the Quiet One in The New Quiet One. *She will face the new Sons of Garmadon in The New Mask of Deception. *She will be stranded in the Realm of Shapeshifters and Dragon Alicorns in Big Trouble, Little Mariner Bay along with Mac Grimborn, Dana Mitchell, P.I.X.A.L., Eric Myers, Lloyd, and Carter Metal. *She will face Shadowmageddon and Iron Baron in Shadow Iron and Stone. *Faith and her son will confront Omega in Dark Potential and defeat him. *Faith, Lloyd, Carter, Mac, Dana, Eric, and P.I.X.A.L. will encounter the Oni Overlords in Dragon Lady. *Faith and Mac will encounter Nadakhan in Beware the Pirates. *She is surprised that Mac's alias is "Snake Jaguar". *She is the main target of the Shadow Creatures to be used as a sacrifice in Vengeance of the Shadow. *Faith will meet Diabolico's team in the ninth season of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. *She will reunite with Mac in Green Destiny. *She has been saved by Mac numerous times. **Mac saved Faith at the Temple of Resurrection. **Faith was saved by Mac at the Caves of Despair. **Mac saved her at the Space Base. **He saved her at the Crypt. **Mac saved Faith at the Machine Moon Base. **Faith was saved by Mac from Iron Baron. **Mac saved Faith at the Nemesis. **She was saved by him from Omega. **Mac saved Faith from King Mondo. *Faith will have her soul taken out and get possessed in The Dread Upon Return, along with Nya and Skylor. *Faith will talk to Mac about their relationship in Prince Gasket's Return. *Faith and Mac will stand up to Prince Humperdinck in Fall Upon the Darkness. Gallery FaithLeft.png|Faith scared. Sddefault~2.jpg|Faith about to be possessed. Faith's_smile.png|Faith happy about her wedding day with Lloyd. Faith_(Night_time)~2.png|Faith surprised after Lloyd kissed her. Tumblr_pbphjhoch51tm9b5c_1280.png|Faith laughing. Tumblr_pbphjj1ILt1tm9b5c_1280.png|Faith befriending Porto. 50489269_2160347467614919_3634868313854539996_n.jpg|Faith talking. 5b48eee3fe2870de810e156a5a9bd8774a23e0eb.jpg|Faith meeting Captain Logan. 51305190_366592820590406_8082331224274161272_n.jpg|Faith in the light. Tumblr_pktugbDaMB1w91on6_1280.png|Faith defending Mac. Tumblr_pbphjgizyQ1tm9b5c_1280.png|Faith telling Zhane her story of Mac. Tumblr_pbphjiU9XW1tm9b5c_1280.png|Faith reuniting with Mac. Tumblr_pbphjfye481tm9b5c_1280.png|Faith smiling. Category:Females Category:Mentors Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Z's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Nexo Knights' Adventures Allies Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Allies Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Possessed Category:Demon Victims Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Wives Category:Daughter-in-Laws Category:Mothers Category:Niece-in-Laws Category:Mother-in-laws